Bella meets Bedlam and others
At: Bandito Pad. Bellabella meets Bedlam and the gang. 0202:59 * bellabella rolls up to bedlam and hugs 0203:03 * Bedlam awkwardly accepts the Bandito suddenly holding onto him. "Hey, uh, friend." he says, pokerfaced behind his helmet. "Dont think weve actually met." 0203:04 * BelCamino rolls with a fat chicken under each arm 0203:04 * BelCamino the third chicken is inside his shirt. 0203:05 * bellabella " Then allow me the pleasure to introduce myself. The names Bella Bella Anges Arkinson. You can call me any of those four." 0203:05 * BelCamino THEYRE SOFT SO SOFT AND SMELLY 0203:06 * BelCamino YEAH DEY DO want omelettes? 0203:07 * Bextrano *u* 0203:07 * BelCamino cooks eggs and feeds the gang 0203:07 * Bextrano *u* 0203:07 * BelCamino I added sugar because it's good for youse all 0203:08 * bellabella :| 0203:08 * Bedlam "Pleased to meet'cha." Bedlam relaxes. "Bedlam, or. Red, at your service. So many 'ditos dropping under pressure these days, dont hardly get to collaborate with em." 0203:08 * BelCamino go on eat up 0203:09 * BelCamino squeezes ketchup on his. 0203:09 * BelCamino WANT SOME 02 03:10 * Bedlam "No, had my share of cholesterol today." 0203:10 * bellabella scrunches her noses at the eggs. " No BB already ate Suga, you go on ahead." 0203:10 * BelCamino Welp. 0203:11 * BelCamino More for me. 0203:11 * bellabella looks at Red and giggles. 0203:12 * bellabella "Hmm well hopefully we'll get to /collaborate/ Soon hmm?" she say as she pushes herself away from bedlam. 0203:14 * Bedlam rolls over to a couch held together by no more than a few stitches and duct tape. It even sounds structurally insecure as he jumps on it. "Well whats your speciality? What did'ja do to join the bandito cause? 0203:18 * bellabella " I specialize in having a good time." she smiles. "and what exactly /is/ the bandito cause?" 0203:20 * Bedlam laughs. "All in all? Sticking it to the man. So long as causin' a bit of havok is your cup of tea I'm thinkin we can be good friends. 0203:20 * Bedlam smiles behind his helmet. 0203:21 * BelCamino uses binoculars 0203:21 * Bextrano xray vision 0203:21 * BelCamino and checks the whole team out, despite everyone being next to eachother 0203:22 * bellabella slaps extrano and wraps her poncho around her 0203:22 * Bextrano ???? 0203:23 * BelCamino frames the band with his hands. "PICTURE PERFECT" 0203:24 * BelCamino psst guys 0203:24 * Bedlam looks over. "Think so?" he turns to Extrano. "Hey Ex, there a camera hanging around here?" 0203:24 * BelCamino there's a piece of toast under that sombrero 0203:25 * Bextrano shrug 0203:25 * bellabella rolls around the couch a few times." Oh is that it? I don't really care for 'sticking it to the man' but as long I get some fun and a little cred I suppose i could help with the cause." she say as she plops down next to bedlam. 0203:25 * BelCamino it might be a little BURNT 0203:27 * Bextrano is only sombrero 0203:28 * Bedlam "That so?" Bedlam laughs. "Sorry but I can hardly get enough of what that asshat U.G. leader spits outta his mouth when I've done some art on his property." Bedlam stops laughing to himself. "What fun you lookin' for B?" 0203:29 * BelCamino looks at Bextrano through binoculars 0203:29 * BelCamino you're huge 0203:29 * Bextrano stare 0203:29 * Bextrano maracashake 0203:29 * BelCamino and now you're tiny and FAAAAR AWAY 02 03:30 * Bextrano SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE 0203:30 * bellabella hides her smile behind her hand. " Yes the UG (ugh) leader is certainly...Interesting.- 0203:30 * BelCamino what beautiful moves being busted here 0203:35 * bellabella leans on bedlams shoulder. " Oh I'm not picky." she answers 03:36 *doesnt know how bedlam will respond to this* 03:36 *stress* 0203:38 * BelCamino rolls in a crouchy position passing by Bedlam and Bella 0203:39 * BelCamino shakes hands à la parade-party 0203:39 * Bedlam "Not picky, huh?" Eagerly wraps his arm around Bella. "You saying I'm no catch?" 0203:39 * BelCamino throws conffeti 0203:41 * bellabella looks up wondering where all the confetti came from 0203:43 * Bedlam "Extrano, you let em roam around here and leave their presents again, I will have them tossed out, I shit you not." Bedlam sighs. 0203:44 * Bextrano 8| 0203:44 * Bedlam "Hey. HEY! Dont give me that stare. You know jus' as well as I do that chicken shit does a number on your wheels." 0203:51 * bellabella allows bedlam to rest his arm on her. She takes a look at him and taps on his helmet. "Maaaaaaybe. You are a Maybe." 0203:53 * Bedlam "M-maybe? Im hurt Bella" he plays. "Perhaps a few moves will sway your decision." his smile returns. 0203:58 * bellabella can't see the smile awww. She smirks and just rests her head. " Hmmm Maybe. But not now." 0204:10 * bellabella Sits ups and thinks about it for a minute. Ah who cares if no one understands. " Clogging. Two stepping. Square dancing. mostly and then some." 0204:13 * Bedlam laughs. "Thats a wide palette, I would think your moves not only are sharp, but, confuse the opponent? Or do ya stick with one?" 0204:22 * bellabella playfully shoves Bedlam and shrugs. " I just do what ever i need to do to get it done you dig? And what about you sir? " She says poking his helmet once again. 0204:32 * Bedlam pushes off the couch. "Specialize in the sharp moves." he answers. "Popping, locking. The whole electronic deal." He continues while breaking out a simple robot. "Only kind of dancing I could do with my Vibe." 0204:33 * bellabella falls on her butt and laughs. "Which is?" 0204:36 * Bedlam reaches up to his helmet and begins to slide it off. "Er." He stops. "My entire body locks up like a stale beat if there isnt any rhythm around me. Annoying as hell, but its can be advantageous sometimes... Have a problem with my style?" 0204:40 * bellabella Frowns just a little. " No not at all." 0204:43 * Bedlam rolls over to a cabinet and unloads the contents of his pockets into it. "Tempo is rising around the city. You ready for whats coming?" He asks almost solemnly. 0204:46 * bellabella i have no idea what is that, but what ever it is i'm sure i'll be just fine. 0204:49 * Bedlam "Thinking the same thing. But I'm bracing for whatever it is in the air." 0204:59 * bellabella " Hm Mind if i crash here? The Ug's are restless tonight, and I'm not in the mood to pick a fight" 0204:59 * bellabella that rhyme may or may not be intentional 0205:01 * Bedlam laughs. "Any Bandito territory is shared... so long as you are house-trained" He continues thinking of all the strange animals Extrano has dragged around the city 0205:02 * bellabella crawls back up onto the couch. " I'll be good." 0205:04 * Bedlam "Wouldnt expect a classy lady like yourself to be anything but." Category:RP